Torikaeru
by Suisyo
Summary: AU. Kagome is a simple village girl from Feudal Japan. Inuyasha is a hanyou, trying to find his way, living in modern day Tokyo. Their worlds collide. What adventures will insue?
1. Ame to Ko

A/N: Well, this is my first fanfic, so please bare with me. I am my own beta right now and relying on my spell check and rereading each chapter 5 times..lol.. I hope that you all enjoy this, I'm not sure on how original my story is, but I have never read anything like it before, although I wouldn't doubt if there is another like this out there. I apologize for the slow start, I just want to establish the characters and how they are in their environments since they are living in opposite worlds from the manga/anime. This is an alternate universe fic (AU), so yes there are many differences from what many are used to. I stick with the Japanese spelling of the names so I don't care if anyone likes the names spelled differently. Although I don't have anything really explicit in here I am keeping the rating high, just in case for foul language etc. This is not a lemon and never will be. Questions and comments are more than welcome so please review. Thank you to those who took the time to read this to the end.

Disclaimer: I will only do this for the first chapter. This disclaimer goes for the whole story. Inuyasha (its ideas, name and characters) are property of Rumiko Takahashi and affiliates, I do not own or pretend to own them. No part of this story was copied, all ideas came from my mind and any similarity so another authors piece is coincidental, so please do not review or email me screaming about stolen ideas. I have more important things to do, and too much pride to stoop that low. I may sound bitchy or standoffish, but I am not, I just want to get rid of all candy coating and be straight to the point. I am much nicer than I sound here. Please don't be put off by my words, but please adhere to my simple requests and we may all live in harmony, …

Torikaeru

Chapter 1: Ame to Ko (Rain and Incense)

A few hours past sunrise, Kagome awoke to the smell of her mother cooking. She rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and stood up from her straw mat to stretch. Letting out a huge yawn, she continued to stretch, raising her arms above her head.

A small hand pushed aside the bamboo blind hanging in the doorway. Souta peeked inside and grinned when he saw his sister was awake.

"Kagome, Mom said to get up! Breakfast is almost done!" he announced.

She winced at the volume of his voice and groggily scolded him. "Souta, why do you always have to be so loud this early in the morning?"

"Because, that's the only way to wake you up!" he giggled. She rolled her eyes and made a swatting motion at him. Taking the hint, he left.

Kagome straightened out her simple, traditional kimono and patted down her messy hair. Once she figured that she looked presentable she made her way out into the main room of their humble home. Her mother was ready to serve the delicious smelling food, and started making her rounds.

Kagome looked over and noticed her grandfather and Souta already sitting around the room's fire pit, eagerly awaiting their meal. Kagome made her way around and found a spot to sit that faced one of the few windows they had. She mentally groaned when she noticed how grey it looked outside. The weather was still awful.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" her mother's soft voice broke her thoughts, as she served her daughter some soup.

"Nothing…," she grumbled and after a short pause continued, "the weather has been like this for the past two weeks! I'm tired of the rainy season."

"Me too!" cried Souta.

Her mother smiled warmly. "The rainy season only feels long. It will be over before you know it."

Her words didn't do much to console Kagome but her growling stomach distracted her thoughts as she remembered how hungry she was. They finished their meal in silence.

After breakfast they all went about their chores. Kagome and her mom spent most of the morning tending to the fields and collecting herbs. After helping Grandpa to fix a patch on the roof, where there was a leak, Souta followed him down to the river to catch some fish for lunch.

The entire, small, village was busily bustling away well into the afternoon. It was easy for them to get distracted by work when the sun wasn't high in the sky, baking down on their heads. Soon hunger won out though, and everyone slowly disbursed into their respective homes for a break and some lunch.

With nearly all the chores completed before noon, Kagome and Souta only had a few responsibilities left before they were free to run off and play. Those were all finished quickly and Souta ran across the village to play with a couple of his friends. Meanwhile, Kagome wandered off in the opposite direction to find Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka.

Moments later she found Yuka and Ayumi sitting together on a fence which lined the dirt road that passed their village. The road led in the direction of neighboring villages, where they could go shopping or sell goods in the local markets.

She approached the girls from behind and coming up on the left side of Yuka, placed her elbows on the fence.

"Hi, Kagome!" they said together, as they turned their heads.

"Hey, what are you both up to?"

"Not much, just talking and watching who passes by." Ayumi replied sweetly.

Kagome looked around, "Where's Eri?"

"Oh, she went with her mom to go to shopping at the next village." Yuka said.

"Again?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"Yea, I wish I could go to the markets as often as she does." Ayumi added.

"We don't even go that often to _sell_ goods." Yuka complained.

"Yea…" the two girls agreed.

Silence fell among them, and they looked back and forth at each other briefly before Ayumi bounced slightly where she sat, in excitement, "Hey!" she chirped, "Kagome, isn't it your birthday tomorrow!"

"Yea, you're gonna be sixteen!" Yuka pointed out.

"Yes, it is, but it will probably rain…_again_."

Ayumi gave her a sympathetic look and they once again fell silent for a short while. Suddenly, someone walking up the road from their left caught their attention. As he drew closer they recognized him.

Ayumi leaned closer to her friends and needlessly whispered, "Oh! It's Hojou-kun."

Yuka turned to Kagome and said through clenched teeth, "Kagome, you should talk to Hojou. You know he likes you."

"I know, I know. It's just-"

"No, no more excuses. What's the matter? Don't you like him!" Yuka inquired.

"Well yea of course…" Kagome said unconvincingly.

"Oh, he's so cute." Ayumi sighed. Yuka gave her a death glare and Ayumi stammered, "Oh, uh, sorry," followed by a nervous grin.

Yuka rolled her eyes and turned towards the young man who was nearing their section of fence. Using her feet against the bottom rail, to support her weight, she raised her arms and waved to get Hojou's attention.

A wide smile spread across his face and he raised his left arm high in the air and gave a big wave while calling out to them. "Hi, Kagome! Hi, Yuka, and Ayumi!"

The girls all blushed, lifted up a hand and gave girlish waves in return. Yuka then made a small "come-here" motion to Hojou and he complied, breaking into a slow jog. He came to a stop in front of Kagome, looked directly at her and asked how she's been feeling. Turning her head slightly to the side, she blushed and waved off his question, telling him that she's fine and that he shouldn't worry about her.

"Well, I know how you've been feeling lately with all this bad weather, so I picked up a bit of sandalwood chips from a merchant in the last town, for a good price."

"Oh, Hojou-kun, you didn't need to go through all that trouble for me." Kagome blushed even harder and her eyes darted towards her friends who were now whispering and snickering beside her.

"Don't worry, it was nothing. If you burn them the scent will help clear you mind and relax you. It will help with your tension from being housebound, due to the rain." He said while handing her the small cloth package containing the sandalwood.

Kagome just stared at the gift resting in her palm.

"Kagome, I was hoping that you'd like to go for a walk with me down to the lake sometime. Uh, once the weather clears that is." He said.

She paused for a moment as if thinking, but her mind was blank. "Oh, well, uh…" She didn't know what to say. The lake was in a secluded spot, far from town and was a favorite spot for a young man to take a woman he was courting. She suddenly became very nervous.

"Come on! Go for it!" Yuka and Ayumi nudged her.

She turned and looked at Hojou, but no words would come from her mouth.

Unable to stand it any longer, Yuka jumped in. "Kagome would love to go! She's just so honored by your request, she's been rendered speechless."

Hojou grinned and told Kagome he was glad that she accepted his invitation and that he'd see her soon. With that he said goodbye and continued on his way.

Once Hojou was out of earshot, Kagome turned to Yuka and cried out, "Why'd you do that for!"

"Well, if I didn't step in, nothing past blushing and small talk would ever happen between you two."

"It's so sweet and romantic that he thought about you like that." Ayumi added, hoping to make Kagome feel better. "I wish_ I_ had a guy like him courting _me_."

"Yea…" Kagome sighed and forced a smile.

The girls inquired on whether or not she'd use the incense. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and after a bit of silence made a comment about how low the sun was getting. She said goodbye to her two friends and they watched her leave. Each finally letting out a big sigh and shaking their heads in frustration, they both turned around to head for home too.

Kagome reached home in time for dinner and was unusually quiet, spending most of the time petting their cat, Buyo. She only had one helping then retired to their sleeping quarters early. But instead of sleeping, she sat up in the candle light, and unwrapped the contents of the cloth package. In the center was about an ounce of sandalwood, cut into very fine chips. She shook her head as she wondered how he could have afforded such an expensive commodity. Then she thought about what Hojou said and for once actually considered taking his advice.

'He spent all that money on me, so I should at least use it.' She reasoned with herself. 'Besides, what could it hurt? And if it works, well I could definitely use some release from this tension.'

Walking across the room, Kagome knelt in front of a small, three-legged, ceramic incense burner. She took a tiny brick of charcoal and lit the edge with the flame from the candle. Once half the brick had turned grayish in color, she poked a hole in the powdery ashes big enough to place the piece inside, and covered it with a thin layer of ash. Kagome then picked out a couple pieces of sandalwood and placed them upon the ash covered charcoal.

Once done she went back to her mat and sat down, legs crossed and closed her eyes. Within moments her sinuses were filled with the sweet, woody scent, she relaxed her muscles and inhaled deeper with each passing breath.

It didn't take long for her racing mind to slow down. Within minutes the only thoughts in her head were about Hojou, his intentions and trying to decide what she felt for him. She knew he definitely liked her, in some way. But she wasn't sure if his gestures were out of friendship, infatuation, lust or if he was looking for something more, like marriage. But why shouldn't she marry Hojou? He was obviously very caring and took time to pay attention to the little things. When most girls were being married off in arranged unions, she should be grateful that her family was different, and that a boy such as Hojou was even interested in her despite knowing this. He didn't need to waste his time on her.

She couldn't deny she had feelings of some sort for him or that she was attracted to him. But then, why was it that she felt like something was missing? Why did being around Hojou feel more wrong than right?

Kagome then realized, that, despite the stillness and clarity of her mind, the incense could not clear up the confusion and uncertainty in her heart.


	2. Kanpeki ni fusei

A/N: Well I hope that this was out in a timely-enough fashion. I have a tendency to be a procrastinator and a perfectionist really bad combo. Just as fair warning, updating probably won't be everyday, or even every other day. Don't expect it in a consistent pattern either (ie. Every 3 days etc.). I will do my best to keep up with it, but just so you know, I write out each chapter by hand first, then reread it a couple times and edit it, then I type it (which takes enough time in itself), then reread it and edit it, etc etc. It's not a quick process and I have a lot of personal conflicts right now as well. But since I love the idea of this fic, I have lots of self motivation right now, which for my readers is good. Thank you all for taking the time out to read my story. I hope you enjoy chapter 2 and that you'll review. ty…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Torikaeru

Chapter 2: Kanpeki ni fusei (Perfectly Wrong)

Kagome arose the next morning with a start. A nightmare, of a dark figure following her, from which she couldn't hide or escape, gave her such a fright that she jerked out of her sleep broken out in a cold sweat. She looked around the small room and could tell it was daylight from the faint light pouring in through the doorway.

She glanced over towards the incense burner which had died out hours ago. The candle had been put out early since she noticed it hadn't burned all the way down, and her package of sandalwood had been neatly rewrapped. She immediately knew that it could only have been her mother who would have taken such care.

Kagome stood up, let out a huge yawn and stretched out. She didn't even remember falling asleep, but she must have had a great nights rest because she had never woken up feeling as good as she did, before.

'Hmmm…other than that strange nightmare, my night was very peaceful. Maybe the incense worked after all.' She thought.

When Kagome walked into the main room, her mother was in the middle of preparing their morning meal. The older woman stopped and looked over at her daughter. Then giving Kagome her usual warm smile, she wished her a good morning and a happy birthday. Returning the smile, Kagome thanked her mom and bid her good morning as well.

"Kagome, you should look outside." She told her daughter.

Kagome made a puzzled look and turned towards the doorway that led outside. Pushing the bamboo blind aside, she walked into the fresh morning air. Kagome had to shield her eyes from the unexpectedly bright sun. Once her eyes adjusted she looked around and realized why her mom told her what she did. Her face lit up as she looked up at a few fluffy white clouds and the clear blue sky. She listened to the birds happily singing in the trees and watched the children running up and down the streets of the village. Everyone was lively and the whole town was busily running around, completing their errands. She took a deep breath. It was a perfect day.

"Quite a nice birthday gift, don't you think?"

Kagome spun around to see her mom standing in front of the doorway, with a large, cloth package in her hands. She then gave her mom a soft smile and said, "Yes, it's wonderful to finally see a blue sky and the sun shining."

"Well then, why don't you take a trip to the falls and enjoy a cool morning swim?"

Grinning, Kagome replied excitedly, "Really? Don't you need me to do my chores first!"

"Not now, later. But hurry up, if you look towards the south you can see a huge mass of dark clouds heading our way. It will be here by late afternoon. We'll need you back here to help us prepare."

Kagome gave her a determined nod, "Yes, I will be back by late morning."

"Wonderful. Here, I prepared a bento (packed lunch) for you to take with you." Her mother said and handed it to her daughter.

"Thank you so much, mom." Was all Kagome could muster. She was overwhelmed by her mother's simple, yet generous gifts.

"Kagome, don't thank me, as long as you have a great sixteenth birthday, that's all that matters."

"Oh, I definitely will!" She told her.

"Good, well run along, and have fun." Her mother added as Kagome turned and ran off. "And Kagome, be safe!" She called after her.

"I will!" She yelled over her shoulder.

As Kagome was running, she past by her grandfather and Souta.

"Good morning, Kagome!" Her grandfather called.

"Good morning, Grandpa!" she waved.

"Happy Birthday, big sister!" Souta shouted.

"Thank you!" she smiled, not bothering to stop.

Grandpa and Souta approached Mother as they watched Kagome's quickly retreating form.

"Where's she off to in such a hurry?" Grandpa asked.

Mother replied softly, "I told her she could have the morning off to go for a swim at the falls."

"That's right, I remember you telling me that now. Well, that's good, hopefully this will be a perfect day for her, eh." He said.

She just gave a warm chuckle and went back inside to finish breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jogging as quickly as she could, Kagome let her thoughts wander. She didn't mind that she was working up a sweat because she was about to enjoy a nice cool swim.

Finally reaching the path that led to the falls, through the forest, Kagome slowed to a walk and continued through the brush. It was a narrow, uneven path, so she had to be cautious. It was easy to trip on an exposed root, or on a wet rock.

After several minutes of careful navigation, Kagome came to the edge of a drop. Eyes wide with joy, she looked down at the falls. Three streams poured over a rocky edge and cascaded into a shallow pool below, from which they all joined and flowed out as one river snaking through various villages nearby. The pool was perfectly secluded by thick bushes, vines and trees. The only light that poured in did so from the treeless area at the top of the falls, which allowed just enough sun in to keep the pool at a comfortable temperature.

Unable to wait any longer, Kagome made her way down a steep slope and stopped at the waters edge where she placed her bento down on a rock. Giving the area a quick once-over to double check that no one else was around, she stripped off her sandals, tabi (Japanese "sandal" socks), kimono and then her undergarment. Once finished she slowly entered the pool, one leg at a time, so she could check the temperature. She shivered slightly, the water was much cooler than usual, which was attributed to the constant rainy, sunless, days they'd been having. Bracing herself, Kagome quickly submerged her whole body and jumped back up squealing from the cold. Now that her body was more familiar with the temperature, she was able to sit in the cool water, which she did, to a level just below her shoulders. Allowing herself to relax, she found a large, smooth rock to lean against and closed her eyes.

Kagome exhaled deeply, she was enjoying the sun on her face and the peaceful sounds of the forest around her.

'I definitely can't wait until I can do this more often.' She thought.

After sitting there for several minutes, not moving, Kagome opened her eyes and swam to the center of the pool. Some koi quickly avoided her, and she leaned back to wet her hair. Once her hair had been soaked, she proceeded to bathe herself. Kagome sighed in relief at finally being able to take a proper bath. Once she was done with herself, she grabbed her clothes and proceeded to clean them as best she could. She then reluctantly got out of the pool and found a few sturdy branches to hang her clothes on to dry.

With that done she picked up her bento and walked over to a large rock, which was in the sun, to sit upon, while she ate and dried off. Her mother packed a nice meal of fried eggs, strips of pork and some rice with a seaweed salad. After enjoying her meal, Kagome continued to lay out naked on the rock. It had been a long time since she was able to enjoy nude sunbathing. It was not common practice for a young woman to expose her body that much, and Kagome was very careful about making sure she wouldn't be discovered. Luckily for her, the falls weren't a very well known spot. Most villagers kept to their fields and were very reserved, and travelers usually kept to the main roads and trails. It was the perfect getaway.

Kagome awoke about an hour later, once again falling asleep without realizing it. Worried that she would not make it home in time, Kagome hopped off the rock to check on her clothes. They were still damp, and although she didn't like the feeling of damp cloth on her skin, it would have to do. She dressed quickly.

Gathering the bento package, Kagome took one last look at the falls. She knew the rainy season wasn't over yet and wasn't sure how long it would be until she returned. Kagome wanted to savor as much of this day as possible.

Giving a sad smile she turned to head for home. After traveling for a while, she realized that she had more time to spare than she originally thought, so Kagome decided to take her time walking. Her mind began to wander and she thought about her next visit to the falls, what chores lied ahead of her, and how she was going to face Hojou the next time she saw him.

Deeply enthralled in her thoughts, Kagome didn't notice the group of men slowly circling around her, until it was too late. Startled, she stopped in her tracks and quickly spun around to see herself surrounded. A couple of the armored men gave devilish smirks and others creepy snickers. A terrible feeling sent chills up Kagome's spine.

A short, scrawny man broke the silence as he addressed his fellow rebels, "Heh, heh, what do you guys think of this one?"

A taller, heavier man, turned to him and in a deep voice replied, "Hmmm…not bad."

"She's much prettier than the girls you usually find." Remarked a young, long haired man.

"Well," the lanky man added, "she's even prettier naked."

Kagome's eyes widened, 'He saw me naked? That means…'

"Hey, sweetheart, why don't you show us some of what's hidden under that rag." Replied another young man.

Defiant as always, Kagome huffed, "Who do you guys think you are! You can't talk to a girl like that! I'm on my way home and am late already. I must be on my way. So if you don't mind…" She cut herself short when her attempted escape was cut off by two men, stepping close together to block her.

"Uh, not so fast babe. You're gonna hang with us for awhile." Replied the tall, deep voiced man.

"Like I said, my family is waiting and I must be going."

"Heh, she's a feisty one ain't she?" asked the lanky man.

"Hmmm…just like I like them," called a man, walking out from the thick underbrush. He was a husky, middle-aged man with scruffy facial hair. The hair on his head was thinning on top, but still long, and black. Kagome surmised that he must be their leader based off of his elaborate armor and the way the other men backed down. "What's the hurry, my dear, you don't care to join us?"

Turning her nose up, Kagome addressed him, "I don't know what it is, exactly, that you want from me. I have no money, and scarcely any food left in my bento. So, would you _please_, let me be on my way."

The leader began to chuckle and broke into a roaring laughter, which was quickly joined by the men around them. Kagome's stomach knotted tighter and her palms were getting sweaty. She knew she was in more trouble than she could handle.

"My dear," he went on, "we don't care about your money or your food. These are of no use to us. What we care about…is your body." His lips curled in an evil smirk when he saw the look of horror on Kagome's face, and she got a sinking feeling in her chest. All the men broke into boisterous laughter and Kagome tried to run. When one of the men grabbed her shoulders, to block her, she did what he least expected and gave him a swift kick to the groin. Keeling over in pain, he released his grip, and before any of the men could react, Kagome made a break for it.

The men stopped laughing and began shouting. The leader began barking out orders. "What are you doing! Go get her! Bring her back to me! Now!"

"Yes, sir!" they responded and took off in hot pursuit, with their wounded comrade slowly hobbling behind.

Kagome ran for her life. Never before had she been so terrified. She wasn't even sure which direction she was running in, she just knew that she had to get away from them and fast.

'Oh, why me! Why did I have to run into a group of rebel samurai! With their fighting and hunting skills, I'm dead meat!'

Unable to give up hope just yet, Kagome kept going. They were gaining on her, she was already out of breath and her legs were getting weak from the pain of pushing so hard.

'Oh, what am I going to do?'

The rebel samurai were closing in. They knew that even if she was faster than them, that she still couldn't outlast their stamina. It was only a matter of time before she collapsed and then they'd find her and bring her back to their leader.

Kagome's legs were giving out. She couldn't run anymore and was now jogging as fast as she could. She knew that they were getting closer by the sound of their shouting behind her. Kagome grew even more scared and began to cry.

'This is it, this is the end. Once I can't run anymore, they'll take me back there, rape me and kill me. Oh, I shouldn't have left alone!'

Kagome cried harder as she thought of her family. The forest only seemed to get thicker and tougher to maneuver in, which only made her pace slower. If that wasn't bad enough, her tears were obstructing her vision. Then, suddenly, as if in a miracle, the trees began to thin out and she pushed her failing legs harder. Soon the forest gave way to a small clearing. When she entered it she froze. In the center was a square, wooden well. Kagome was puzzled for a moment and then a thought came to her.

'The Bone Eaters' Well? No way. I thought that it was only in myths and fairytales. But it sure looks like the one described in the stories.'

Kagome then heard a voice shout out from the woods and she spun around. She didn't realize how close they'd gotten. It would only be a matter of moments before they reached the clearing. She looked back at the well. A strange thought came to her mind, she tried to shake it and devise another plan, but her legs had begun shaking from the strain they'd been through. Realizing that it may be her last chance, she mustered up all her remaining courage and climbed in.

'It's only a myth." She told herself. "Besides, my life depends on it. It's this or I die.' Needing nothing else to convince her, she closed her eyes and let go. Then, after what seemed like several moments later, she safely landed on the ground below. 'It's a good thing this old well is dried out.'

Kagome looked up and only saw darkness. 'That's strange, why is it so dark?' she wondered. 'I don't think I fell that far down.' After waiting for several minutes and not hearing or seeing a thing, Kagome decided to try and take a peek outside the well.

It took her a bit of a struggle, but within seconds she pulled herself up to the top. She knew she wasn't that far down. Barely able to see, she waited for her eyes to fully adjust to the darkness. Once they did she realized that she was inside a wooden structure.

'What's going on!' she thought, confused.

Kagome climbed out of the well completely and looked around. No forest, no clearing, no samurai. It all vanished. She was now surrounded by a wooden building. Cautiously walking around inside, she touched the walls, trying to figure out where she was. Finally locating the doors, she carefully and slowly slid them open, just enough to peek outside. When her eyes fell upon the world outside she gasped in surprise, and fear.

Giant "huts" made out of some smooth and shiny looking materials, towered over the land around her. The entire ground, around the building she was in, looked like it had been covered by a giant flat rock, and the sounds of the forest were replaced by strange, loud and scary noises. The air smelled funny, and other than an occasional tree, she didn't recognize anything in this world.

Kagome shut the doors and sat down on the wooden steps that led to the well below. Her shock was apparent. 'What happened?' she wondered. Rethinking the events that just happened, Kagome became aware that she was even more terrified than when the rebel samurai were after her. For awhile she just sat there and thought things through. Deciding that going out in broad daylight was out of the question, she resolved to remain in the small shelter she was in, until after dark.

The wait for night fall seemed endless. Kagome was scared, wrestles and confused. She was also getting really hungry. It had to be past her usual lunch time by now and she wished that she still had the leftovers from breakfast. She couldn't remember when she dropped the box. Everything was such a blur.

Deciding that sitting there thinking was only making her more nervous, Kagome tried to lay down and get some sleep, though it proved to be very difficult. She was too uptight and kept tossing and turning. Kagome felt helpless, on top of being worried and very confused. The only thing that she was sure of, at this point, was that her perfect birthday had turned out terribly wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review replies:

Susie202: Thank you very much for your review. You were the first and so far only one to review my first chapter. I did take your advice on the review sign in, so hopefully that makes a difference in the turnout. I hope that the 2nd chapter was enjoyable, the 3rd one is due out soon as well. ty again…


End file.
